crashdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Heat Wave
Heat Wave is the ninth episode of Roswell. Summary Liz notes that the latest heat wave in Roswell seems to be making everyone pair up, including Michael and Maria, whose physical relationship is getting more intense. Even Sheriff Valenti asks out Maria's mom, Amy. Liz wonders if she and Max can have such a chance. Max actually seems distraught by the news of Michael and Maria. He voices his concerns to Michael, and tells Liz he's afraid that, if they do enter into a relationship, something about his life will come along and pull them apart, hurting both of them. Liz maintains that it's what she wants. Meanwhile, with Isabel has begun growing more comfortable with Liz, and wonders if it would be a bad thing to let Alex in on the secret too, given the trouble it has caused. She dreamwalks him to see if he is trustworthy, and in his dream, sees that she is the object of his affections. She realizes Alex finds her fascinating because he believes that she is even more beautiful on the inside than she is on the inside, but is too afraid to let many people see this. Isabel decides Alex is trustworthy, and even starts flirting with him, inviting him to the big local party with her. Meanwhile Michael breaks Maria's heart by telling her he thinks it was a mistake to get involved in the first place, and he has to be a loner. Liz & Max, and Alex & Isabel meet at the party. Isabel gets ready to tell Alex the truth, but Alex mistakes her words for her just trying to see if he's told anything to Valenti, and walks away angrily. Jim's date with Amy is cut short by a phone call about the party, and when the Sheriff's department arrives, Alex finds himself next to Liz, with two bottles of alcohol shoved into their hands by random fleers. Valenti sees an opportunity, and arrests the two of them. In their neighboring prison cells, Alex continues to act angrily toward Liz, and states that he is going to tell Valenti everything he knows. Liz desperately decides to finally tell him the truth. Although she hardly seems sane to him at that moment, when Valenti comes to speak with them, Alex takes a stand, saying he knows he is simply holding them here for ulterior motives, and threatens the Sheriff's department with legal action, forcing Valenti to let them go. Outside, Alex states that, while he doesn't believe in aliens, he believes that she believes, and the two hug before parting ways. As Liz writes in her journal that night, Max calls up to her from the street, and climbs up to her roof, where the two finally share their first kiss. Guest Stars *John Doe as Jeff Parker *Diane Farr as Amy DeLuca *Dan Martin as The Principal *Trevor Lissauer as Octavio *Jason Peck as Deputy Hanson *Yolanda Lloyd Delgado as Ms. Hart *Meghan Gallagher as Vicky *Eamon Behrens as Netal *Fred Estrada as Juan *Jodi Taffel as Secretary Editor: Patrick McMahon Category:Roswell episodes